Ice Cream For Your Thoughts?
by Loony-1995
Summary: When Bill or Ron has a problem, the other is always there with a listening ear and a tub of ice cream. Brotherly, family love Bill/Ron.
1. Bill's Problem

_This is the final little story in my Ron/brother lot. Hope you enjoy and please review =)_

* * *

It was midnight but Ron sat on a tatty sofa in the Burrow's living room, scooping ice cream straight from the tub. Tomorrow his oldest brother would be getting married, something he thought that Bill would never do; he was worse than Charlie with women, Fleur must be his second girlfriend.

"Who's there?" Whispered a male voice, wondering who was sitting downstairs at this hour.

"Me,"

"Who's 'me'?"

"Well, who else is 'me' going to be but me,"

"Oh, Ron!" smiled Bill, glad that it was Ron; he needed to talk to him.

"Get a spoon," said Ron, as he heard Bill walking over to where he was sitting, "I have ice cream," Bill gasped like a five year old and ran to get a spoon.

"Oi! You've got a bigger spoon than mine,"

"I was here first," smiled Ron, "what are you doing down here anyways? You're getting married tomorrow,"

"I could ask you the same thing and yes I know, everyone keeps telling me and asking if I'm excited," said Bill as he jumped down on the small sofa next to Ron, "move up a bit,"

"I can't," chuckled Ron quietly, Bill was almost sitting on him, he remember the times when they could both fit on here, "why are you here?"

Bill had a bit of ice cream before answering.

"I'm scared," was all Bill said, but Ron got so many more emotions than fright from his brothers two words, Ron said nothing; he knew his brother wasn't finished speaking, "I don't want to make a fool of myself, I don't want Fleur to leave me at the altar alone, I don't know if I'm ready for this, I don't know if I can do it, I don't know whether I should turn up tomorrow," whispered Bill. Ron gave his brother the best hug he could, considering the snugness.

"You will never make a fool of yourself, Fleur wouldn't dream leaving you; she loves you...," Ron didn't know what to say to Bill's other worries, he wanted to tell Bill that he was ready for this and that he could do it, but if Bill wasn't sure about it, should he really be committing now?

"Why don't you know if you should come tomorrow?" Hoping that questioning Bill's worries might help.

"She can do so much better than me an-,"

"Now stop that sort of talk now Will! She is just right for you,"

"Why do you call me 'Will' not 'Bill' like the others?"

"Because I'm special, and don't change the subject, why Will? Because that answer you just gave me was a load of shit,"

"I just don't know if I can commit to Fleur for...forever, marriage is the rest of your life and I don't know if I can do forever," muttered Bill, he had been worried about the 'forever' thing for a bit but thinking about it didn't really effect him but talking about it brought him to tears.

"Bummer...forever is quite a long time isn't it?" Bill chuckled, but a tear dropped down his cheek; the woman he loved was willing to spend the rest of her life with him and he was having doubts.

"Yep, it is Ronnie,"

"See, I call you Will 'cause you call me Ronnie, when everyone else calls me Ron! See look you managed to answer your own question," smiled Ron, he wiped Bill's tear away, "eat up Will," Bill jabbed his spoon in and took the biggest scoop of ice cream he could.

"BRAIN FREEZE," Yelled Bill and he jumped off the sofa, waving in front of his mouth like the hottest chilli on the world was in there. Ron burst out into laughter, loud enough to wake the dead...but not loud enough to wake the Weasleys.

"Hope we didn't wake anyone," whispered Bill, as he sat on Ron again, taking a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Don't worry, you have more chance of waking Auntie Phyllis, than them lot up there," said Ron, chomping on ice cream.

"Ronnie...Auntie Phyllis is dead,"

"I know," Bill chuckled quietly, "Do you really not want to go through with this then?" asked Ron as gently as he could, he knew this was an extremely delicate subject.

"Ye...No...Yes...no, I don't know," Bill looked at his youngest brother, hoping he would understand, but Ron just turned his head to side, asking for an explanation, "I love her I really do, but marriage...now, I dunno,"

"What changed your mind? You asked her, didn't you?"

"She asked me actually," smiled Bill, "but we told the family that I asked her because they are traditional and think that the male should always ask the female and I said yes because I didn't want to break her heart and I didn't want her to think that I didn't love her, 'cause I do love her, but now... thinking it over, I think it is a bit too soon and Mum don't like her and I don't think anyone else in the family likes her and it's the war and I don't want her to be a widow and I don't want to be a widower," Bill sighed, hoping Ron would provide some answers to his unspoken questions.

"Firstly, good on her for asking you, that woman has my respect, it's not too soon, you have been together for two and a bit years now...I think, so what if Mum doesn't like her, you got your ears pierced and you have long hair, which she hates, I like Fleur, so does Charlie and I have been owling Percy – you know I still keep in contact with him and I think you do as well?" Bill nodded twice, "and he likes her and so what if it is the war, at least you would have had a chance at being married, and you would have had a wedding night," winked Ron, Bill slapped his shoulder, Ron just shrugged, "so after all that, you have no worries so far and if you don't want a fuss, we could wake up Fleur, grab Charlie – you need two witnesses, I think – and we could go get you two married, right now,"

"No thanks, Ronnie, and thank you for putting my mind straight for me, I love you," said Bill, as he ruffled Ron's hair, "Getting a bit long isn't it? Going the same route as me and Charles,"

"Best not hear Fleur say that, she wouldn't be happy with you telling someone else you love them just before your wedding and definitely don't let mum hear you say anything 'bout my hair, she'll attack me like she did Charlie,"

"Poor guy," Ron nodded his agreement and pushed Bill off of him and stretched, "all gone,"

"All gone," said Bill sadly; not just because of the fact that they – well mostly Ron – had eaten all the ice cream but because this would probably be one of the last times that they would have a mini-heart-to-heart; the war was starting and he would be married with Fleur and the only time he would see Ron would be at family meetings, which meant they would never get time alone, but Bill hoped that they would be able to remain close throughout this stupid war and their lifes.

"I shall see you in the morning Will, good luck 'nd all, I know it shall go perfectly and I shall try and not cry," Ron pulled his brother up from the floor and hugged him tightly, "I love you too Will,"

* * *

_I may do a second chapter, for when Ron turns up at Shell Cottage, but maybe =)_


	2. Ron's Problem

Bill sat in an old saggy sofa in his and Fleur's house. Thoughts raced through his mind and most of them were about his brother, Ron.  
Ron was on some mission from Dumbledore, which no one except Ron, Hermione and Harry knew about, they wouldn't let on what it was about but those who knew of this mission knew it was dangerous and they were just teenagers, they should be going into their last year at Hogwarts but instead they were on some stupid mission for Dumbledore!

Fleur poked her head around the door,  
"Zere iz zome one 'ere for you Bill," she whispered and opened up the door fully.

Ron.

Bill jumped up and embraced his wet brother; Bill thought he was dead.  
Fleur smiled at the sight of the two brothers; she knew how much Bill was worried; she left them alone and shut the door behind her.

"W-what are you doing here Ronnie? Shit are they dead,"

"No, no, they're not Will, can I sit down and tell you," Bill nodded and they sat on the saggy sofa, "Don't be mad," Bill nodded; he knew this was serious.

"Me and Harry had this fight, 'Mione stopped us before we started firing curses at each other. I don't know how it started, it was all a blur, and I didn't know where else I could go, I definitely wasn't going 'home', Charlie is in Romania but I don't know where and Percy works for the ministry and that is the only thing keeping him safe...and I trust you Will," Bill hugged Ron again, he knew this must have been some fight for Ron to actually pack up and leave.

"It's ok, I don't think I would have lasted five minutes with that idiot," Ron chuckled; Bill hated Harry, always said that Ron could do better than him.

"Where you going Will?" asked Ron when Bill got up, Bill just tapped the side of his nose in an I'm-not-telling-you fashion.

Bill came back a few minutes later; he was holding something behind his back.

"Tad-ahhh," smiled Bill, he held out a tub of ice cream and two spoons, Ron laughed.

*

"The last time we did this was the day before your wedding," said Ron, after he had taken a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Merlin, I remember that...thanks for helping me to make up my mind, I know now that marrying Fleur was the right thing to do," Bill ruffled Ron's hair, "So, did mum get to your hair then?"

Ron just tapped his nose. Bill grabbed the ice cream tub, jumped up and held it above his head as high as he could.

"Tell me, or no more ice cream," but Bill hadn't seen his youngest brother in a while, and the boy had grown. With ease, Ron grabbed the tub; Bill was shocked, "bloody hell! When did you get so bloody tall?"

Ron just smirked and sat back down, spooning ice cream into his mouth; after Bill got over the shock of Ron's height he also sat back down.

"Spell," said Ron simply, it took Bill a few seconds to realise what Ron was saying, "Charlie told me it,"

"So it hides you hair?"

"Yeah, I have to put it into a ponytail and with one flick, it just looks like I have short hair, I just told mum I had cut it myself," smirked Ron, proud at his hair-hiding skills, "I'll tell you it one day," smiled Ron; Bill had had to cut his hair because of Molly, she didn't approve of males having long hair.

"You're not telling me everything," said Bill, after a few minutes.

"About what Will?"

"Why you left them, you just don't get up and leave Ronnie, you are actually a patient guy...tell me," said Bill, looking Ron right in the eyes.

After a while Ron finally responded, "There was this locket thingy and it made you see things in a different way, a bad way, I kept thinking that I wasn't worth them and that I was just a spare part, someone who they didn't want but just felt sorry for, someone they didn't care for, I knew in my heart that those things weren't true, but my mind kept saying they were. I felt so stupid, so worthless, so rubbish, so pathetic...and they both can't cook to save their lives" Bill smiled at the last part, Ron and his stomach, "I just had to get away from them, and their food. Clear my head. I regret leaving now, I won't be able to find them, 'cause we put spells around us, to keep us hidden. They're going to hate me, I don't know if I can go back, but I can't stay here, I said I would help and now I have just run away...I am worthless, rubbish, pathetic and stupid," Ron muttered the last part to himself, not wanting Bill to hear it...but he did.

"You are none of those things Ronnie; you're brave, strong, bold, funny, smart, witty, quick-thinking and an amazing cook," Bill putting his arm around his brother.

"Stay here for as long as you want and if you do decide to go, just say goodbye and go," Bill hugged his brother and took the ice cream tub; they had eaten it all; Ron needed to be alone to think things over, "I'll come back later, to show you your room and introduce you to Fleur," Bill walked to the door, opened it but turned back to Ron, "You're more important and better than you think...they need you,"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that mini-story. Just a little brotherly love. =)


End file.
